


The Late Night Shopping Shuffle

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Late night shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: When you have kids expect to loose sleep.  Even if the kid hasn't been born yet





	

******

_"I want strawberries"_ Kara had said, which would have been _fine_ , perfectly acceptable, on any other day James Olsen would have been more than happy to get her as many strawberries as she wanted.

Unless it was at three AM

On a Sunday

In the dead of winter

In the middle of one of the _worst_ cold spells to hit National City in decades

When James had oh so gently and rationally pointed of these facts to his five months pregnant wife her reaction was...less than reasonable. With Kara's angry bellow still ringing in his ears, James found himself shuffling into the produce section at the supermarket a few blocks down from the apartment, but by the time he got there Kara had texted him, she now wanted something from the deli too, oh, and a salad too, and maybe some chocolate. Still shivering and mentally cursing pregnant women everywhere, James soon found himself pushing a cart down the aisles as Kara’s list got longer and longer.

Turning the corner—and not really looking where he was going—his cart promptly collided with another. Looking up and ready to apologize, he was surprised to see that Astra was pushing the other cart

"Astra, hey" he greeted, happy to see a familiar face. But Astra’s response to his greeting was to slump against her cart and mumble out

"Hey" she looked about as sleep-deprived as he felt, her hair had been loosely tied up in a messy ponytail, her clothes were rumpled, looking like she may have just dug them out of the laundry hamper and threw them on, and she had bags under her eyes that could probably double as luggage. The last time James had seen her look this bad was after the final battle against Fort Rozz about four years ago, when she and Alex had shuffled into the DEO carrying an unconscious Kara with them after she had pushed Fort Rozz into space, and even then Astra had looked more put together than she did now

"What are you doing here?" he asked, reminding himself that both Kara and Alex’s apartment buildings were only a few blocks apart from each other, with the supermarket in between, whether the girls had done that deliberately or it just happened by random chance, nobody knew

"CJ's come down with a cold," the Kryptonian explained "and now Alex has caught it, and since I'm--" she paused to yawn "...unaffected by the virus..."

"…you got stuck playing nursemaid" James finished, Astra yawned again and nodded

"And I take it that Kara is having cravings?" she asked, James nodded, Astra chuckled "be glad that she isn't making you fly to Chicago to that all-night food truck," she grumbled “I was doing that almost every week before CJ was born”

“That’s only because I can’t fly,” James chuckled “I’m pretty sure that if I could, Kara would be making me do that, especially since she can’t fly that far herself anymore” Astra nodded and leaned forward to peer into his cart

“Is that a bag of peanut M&Ms?” she asked, nodding towards the large, party-sized bag sitting in the cart, James nodded “where did you find those?” there was a gleam in her eyes, like a treasure hunter who had just seen a gold doubloon

“Aisle 7” James answered, without a word Astra hurried off, muttering and mumbling under her breath in what sounded like a mix of English and Kryptonese “nice…talking…to…you?” James called out; Astra waved a hand in reply and quickly turned the corner.

About fifteen minutes later, after loading up his cart with a jumbo sized box of strawberries, one whole roast chicken, a quarter pound of slice roast beef, a pound of sliced deli ham, and the jumbo bag of M&Ms, James was at the checkout, doing his damndest to ignore the funny look the casher was giving him as he paid for his purchases. Turning to go he suddenly spotted Astra in the next line, she was dumping a whole armful of jumbo-sized bags of peanut M&Ms onto the conveyor belt along with an armful of cold medicines and an armful of cans of chicken soup. Looking up at him, she sleepily waved, James waved back, having no doubt that they’d probably bump into each other here pretty soon.

The next night he was proven right.

**END**


End file.
